


What Comes Next

by simply_aly



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_aly/pseuds/simply_aly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coda to the ending of 1.13: What happens to Bellamy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Comes Next

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvaRosier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRosier/gifts).



Bellamy isn't sure if which of the two of them takes the destruction of the camp the hardest—him or Finn. Neither talks about it, neither says a word. The charred remains of so many people lie around them, but nothing lives in the camp now, not even them. They're the living dead. Hearts beating, lungs forcing air in and out, mind churning with endless tormenting thoughts, but they're not _alive_ any longer.

After a silent search, they decide it isn't possible. Someone had to set the camp ablaze from within the drop ship. Someone would have survived. That they're not here means they had to have been taken, so they set out, leaving the camp behind.

Bellamy doesn't sleep much, his dreams haunted by the lives of hundreds of people—from the Ark as well as the ground—that he feels responsible for. Sometimes he thinks he hears his sister's voice urging him on, other times he thinks he sees wisps of blonde hair.

He doesn't think about it too much. He can't. If he thinks of them, he forgets who he is. He _was_ a brother, he _was_ a leader, he may have even been a soldier. Now he's just lost, no one.

He forces himself to survive, and he can see Finn doing the same. They have nothing save for each other, and while they take some comfort in not being alone, Bellamy can't help but feel isolated. The constant chatter of the hundred had replaced the Ark's hum when they arrived on Earth, but now there was just the sounds of Earth, of life continuing, of survival, but it means nothing to him.

He looks to the sky—the pale blue sky with the bright yellow sun and white fluffy clouds—and then he closes his eyes and just breathes. They're not sure where they're going, they don't know what happened to everyone, but they'll keep moving forward.

Because they have to go somewhere. Don't they?


End file.
